kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Cherèque
Jon Cherèque is the adoptive brother of troisnyxetienne, and a denizen of Twilight Town. He was among the few people who developed a close relationship with troisnyxetienne whilst she lived as a Nobody. Story Origin Jon Cherèque was born in the region of Edinbury, but moved with his family to Twilight Town while he was still young. As he was attending school, he became increasingly aware of the dangers of the Heartless and other beings that ravaged the area. And so, at the tender age of eight, he learned how to defend himself - all by himself, using whatever he could find. Meeting troisnyxetienne On one of those random days Jon was playing all by himself in the Twilight Town woods. He suddenly saw an enigmatic young girl with a certain light radiating from her face. He discovered that she was abandoned, and upon being asked for her name, she just said "Étienne-Stryion". Jon took the girl home, but discovered soon after that the girl was a Nobody. His father gave him two options : keep the girl or do away with her. Jon was initially reluctant to keep the girl, but was soon moved with pity for her. He knew the consequences of letting a Nobody loose on the street, but he was not going to let another life slip through his fingers. After three days of self-reflection, he decided to keep her. The Cherèque family had her renamed "Étienne-Stryion Cherèque", and they became her legal guardians. However, they hid the fact that she was a Nobody, and thus she grew up and aged like any other normal child. Growing up Jon often carted Étienne-Stryion to school, and took her for walks during the weekends. They went as far as the Sunset Terrace, and they even had sea-salt ice-cream together. But Jon knew things could not remain this way forever... When Étienne-Stryion was thirteen, Jon spilled the fact that she was a Nobody, albeit with much hesitation. He soon regretted having told her this, as he had devastated her. He was filled with great remorse every time the young girl looked into the sky and asked where her heart went. He soon resolved to put things right by making her one of his own kind. Still, the damage dealt was irreversible : Étienne-Stryion had now renamed herself troisnyxetienne. When troisnyxetienne found a pair of daggers in the Back Alley, she kept holding on to them. Jon saw her attachment to the weapon and taught her how to use them, in a bid to get her to forgive him for hurting her. All was resolved between the two siblings, but troisnyxetienne vowed to find the people responsible for making her what she was. When the time came for her to graduate from school, she bade her adoptive family goodbye and left for the Realm of In Between. Resolution After troisnyxetienne's departure, Jon began to feel more and more like a mortal sinner for having let her go. He started having morbid thoughts, but hid them from his "sister"'s knowledge. He struggled with these thoughts for a very long time before finally seeing a mysterious character, Haydée, asking her for help to cope with his life without troisnyxetienne. Together, Haydée and Jon resolved to help troisnyxetienne in her cause, even if she was far away from them. They vowed to find out the truth behind her existence... or die together. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters